What Was Lost Is Found
by ObitoUchiha130
Summary: Is he lost or is he found? Would he join or will he not? Is he headed home with his new family or will he stay with his blood family?


"_**Captain Jun we are being pushed back! What do you want us to do?" The captain used his sword to decapitate one of the enemies and was going to yell for a retreat when they heard a roar coming from the Imperial City behind them. A look of relief appeared on the face of the captain and he said: "All shinobi and kunoichi fall back now! The emperor is coming to the field with team BIJUU!" all of the men and women finished off their small battles and then fell back to the safety of the inner walls of their city.**_

_**The enemy started to celebrate and were going to rush forward after them but when they heard that loud roar it made their blood run cold and they all froze in place. Bounding over the walls of the city were nine creatures that the people of New Falinore called Team BIJUU. When they had rescued a three year old boy from one of their escaped mad scientists the nine creatures had emerged from a seal on the body of the little boy and have been his loyal friends and bodyguards since then.**_

_**The little boy had been their emperor since he was four and their planet had remained peaceful for twelve years until a strange race of warriors appeared and tried to take the people of their fair planet as slaves. The shinobi and kunoichi had destroyed all who attempted to attack but none of the battles had been as vast as this one had been. The leader of the warriors had died at the hands of their emperor and the armies of warriors were making one final push to see if they could win.**_

_**On top of the one tailed creature who was called Shojen was the emperor of New Falinore Gideon Nathaniel Xenos. He had ankle long golden hair with red streaks running through it, dark violet eyes that were once sapphire blue and pale white skin with a hint of gold in it. But what amazed all of the people was that he had a pair of wings that had ten layers to them and ten beautiful tails that he hardly had out unless he was playing with the children of the city. He was half an inch short of six feet and had the body of a swimmer: "My people, let us show these war mongers not to underestimate the empire of New Falinore my friends!"**_

_**All of the creatures roared in agreement and started attacking the enemy soldiers, the people on the other side of the walls cheering as the group tore through the remaining warriors. Once they had finished the people were cheering once again and were going to celebrate when the sky suddenly started to go dark and a strange energy started coming out of a growing void.**_

_**Gideon widened his eyes in fear for his people and he yelled out: "Everyone please go back to the safety of the walls! We do not know what can..." before he could finish speaking he heard a cry and looked up to see a baby being pulled into the void, a look of horror on the young couple whose baby was being taken. Gideon jumped off of Shojen and flew towards the baby being taken, the rest of the creatures following their friend. He managed to grab the baby and had turned around to fly away but the void had caught him, pulling him to who knows where.**_

_**The bijuu jumped forward and managed to get the baby back to the ground but because of the energy coming from the void they were all caught in it and disappeared into the void, which also disappeared once they were gone. All of the people started crying and screaming and yelling but one of the council members set off a loud bang and yelled: "EVERYONE SILENCE! Now we are going to rebuild and do what we can to get our emperor back! You know that he and the others would put our well being before their own!" All of the people calmed down and cheered before quickly getting back to work so that they could find their beloved emperor and his friends back safely...**_

In the middle of Wave Country Gato and his goons were strutting around as if they owned the place on their way to get Kaiza, who had tried to start a rebellion against him and his tyranny. They had just made it to the square where Kaiza was standing with his weapon when a strange opening appeared in the sky and a group of people fell on top of Gato and his goons, killing them all instantly because of the pressure that disappeared after a few seconds. Once everything had settled down Kaiza rushed forward with a few of the others to help the ten unconscious men into their empty medical clinic: "We need to find a doctor right away since Gato had ours killed yesterday." They all stood thinking for a moment but then his father in law Tazuna said: "What about getting medical aid from Konoha or one of the other Hidden Villages? We can send them a message by hawk to see if they are willing to send us some help." The people nodded and went to send for help quickly while some of the others went to check up on the ten men who had freed their village, if only by accident.

**Konoha**

In the village of Konoha the people were busy and were having peaceful lives. Inside of the Hokage Tower however was another story altogether. Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina were sitting in a room to the side of the Hokage office with sad smiles on their faces as they looked at a few of their older pictures. It had been nearly sixteen years to the day since their baby boy Naruto had been kidnapped by someone who had managed to infiltrate the village. They had just come out of the side room and were going to leave early when a Chunin named Izumo came in with a note in hand: "Hokage-sama! We received an emergency message from the land of Waves. A strange void had appeared in the sky above their village and ten people fell out of it, killing a tyrant and his group of nuke-nin. It seems like the same kind of void that appeared when Naruto-sama disappeared. They are requesting a team of medics because they have no doctors of their own anymore." Minato widened his eyes for a moment and then he nodded and said: "Bring me my mother, Shizune and Team Kakashi right now! And tell Kakashi that if he is even a minute late then I will personally destroy all of his Icha Icha." Izumo nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves to do his task. Kushina held her husband tightly and said in a low voice: "Do you think that this can lead to the one who took our baby?" "One can only hope Kushina-chan one can only hope."

A few hours later in Wave Shojen was waking up with a slight headache: "Oh Kami what in the worlds happened? Tensa Zangetsu!" He jumped up and looked around frantically, seeing that all of the others were there asleep as well, Gideon in a far bed with the top half of his body covered in bandages. He dashed over to the futon and got down to his knees to hold the bandaged hand of his best friend: "Oh Tensa Zangetsu what has happened to you? Was it that strange void that injured you like this?" Gideon groaned slightly but did not wake up, but his hand tightened slightly around the hand of his friend, making Shojen sigh in relief. A few hours later most of the group was now awake but Gideon was still fast asleep, which made the others worry. Jougen, the seven tailed bijuu was pacing the room and muttering to himself, his blue and green eyes filled with worry: "Why has Tensa Zangetsu not woken up? He usually does not sleep this long, including those times he was injured during the war." "W...well we have been in non-stop b...battles for nearly seven years so w...why would I n...not be tired?" They all froze and jerked their heads around to see Gideon slowly sit up with a small smile on his face and a hand covering the healing wound on his throat: "Tensa Zangetsu!"

They all sat around his futon and Gideon gave each of them a hug, a tear rolling down his face: "I am so h...happy that you are all s...safe and sound! I was afraid that one of y...you..." before he could finish speaking a far door opened slowly and a young woman appeared with a few more young women behind her, each of them carrying bowls of warm water and some cloths to clean them up a little. The nine quickly sat around Gideon and blocked the young man from view as he lay back down to sleep some more. Tsunami put her bowl and cloths down and said as the other women left to inform the others about their guests: "I am very surprised that you are all awake. When your group fell out of that strange void you all had many wounds. And we no longer have a village doctor so we had to request help from one of the hidden villages. Now may I know your names please?" The nine of them looked at her for a moment and then looked away when Gideon groaned slightly in his sleep, Tsunami standing there slightly put out that they were ignoring her. She tried to talk to them for a few minutes more but then she finally just left her things there and left so that she could finish some things at home and take care of her family/

In the village of Konoha Team Kakashi, which consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and their two teachers Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha, Tsunade and Shizune standing behind them. Once they were all settled Minato turned to face them and said: "Not long ago we received an emergency message from the land of Waves. A strange void opened over their village and ten figures fell out, killing a tyrant and his minions. These men were injured and need some medical attention quickly. Team Kakashi, Shizune and Tsunade I want you to go there and help them in any way that you can. Now I need all of you to leave as soon as you are ready." They nodded and everyone except for Tsunade left to get ready. She just looked at her son for a moment and said: "There is something that you are not telling us Minato I can see it in your eyes." Minato sighed and motioned for his mother to sit down in one of the chairs. Once she had settled he looked at her and said: "The void looked like the same one that appeared when Naru-chan was taken from us and we think that one of the ten men may be him. Now please go and find out and be sure he is not seriously injured if he really is there mother." Tsunade nodded and disappeared so she would not hold up the mission, the hope of finally finding her grandson flowing in her heart.

Back in the village of Wave the morning Gideon woke up and stretched carefully, feeling better than he had in years. He looked around and saw that the others had fallen asleep again in a protective circle around him. He carefully stepped over them and looked around in the small hall until he found a bathroom that had a shower on the far end of it. He removed the bandages from around his upper body and removed a smalls scroll from a tattoo on his wrist. He applied some chakra on it and some clothes popped out along with a bag of his personal hygiene products he carried around during battle just in case they were needed. He turned on the hot water, threw away the ruined clothes that he had been wearing and got under the spray,the young man greatly enjoying a long hot shower after the war and not really being able to enjoy long baths.

Once he thought he was nice and clean he put his hair in a braid then put the long braid into a bun on the back of his head so that it would not get into his face. He put on his long black boots, flowing black pants a loose flowing black shirt, black leather gloves and mirrored sunglasses. He unsealed his favorite cloak and put it on before putting everything that he had used once again. He left a note for his friends so that they would not panic and went outside where many people were going around and getting ready for their day and cleaning up their streets. He felt a tug on his cloak and looked down to see a boy of around seven wearing a bucket hat looking at him with stars in his eyes: "Are you one of the guys who saved us from Gato and his men mister samurai?" Gideon smiled softly and nodded so the young boy took his gloved hand and took him to a house not far away that was sitting on stilts over the ocean. They went through the door and the little boy said as they went inside: "Mom, dad, grandpa I'm home!" there was a rustle in the kitchen and a young woman came out, said woman stopping when she saw the figure in back standing with her son: "Inari who is this man with you?" "This is one of the men who saved Dad and our village!But he didn't tell me his name or anything."

Gideon stepped forward and gently kissed the back of her hand but did not say a word, gentle look on his face. He pulled a piece of paper, wrote something down on it and Inari took his hand again to lead him to the kitchen table. Tsunami looked at the paper and read what he had written down: _'Forgive me if I seemed rude my lady but I have a healing wound on my throat and it hurts to speak until it is fully healed. My name is Gideon Nathaniel Xenos but that is all that I am able to tell you.' _The face of Tsunami softened and she placed the note on the table where Inari, Kaiza and Tazuna were able to read it as well, the latter having just gotten up and walked into the kitchen for breakfast. They turned to the two sitting at the table and watched with soft looks on their faces when they saw Gideon sitting patiently and listening with a soft smile as Inari babbled on and on about different things: "TENSA ZANGETSU WHERE ARE YOU?"

Gideon jerked his head up and ran outside with the others to find his nine friends running around the little village frantically looking for him. Gideon giggled silently and whistled loudly, his friends turning around and rushing forward, almost knocking him to the ground with a tackling hug: "Please inform us next time you leave like that! We thought that you had been taken hostage or something!" Gideon rolled his eyes and put a hand on the chest of Mangetsu, taking off a piece of parchment that had the note he had left written on it on where he was going to be. Tsukino read it over carefully for a second and said: "Oh...well...shit." Gideon shook his head and he bowed before leaving the house with his friends, Inari going with them so he could show them around town. Kaiza stood next to his wife and said: "I have never seen Inari so happy since he first came to us." Tsunami leaned into his arms and said as the two went inside to get breakfast ready: "Maybe he knows in the depth of his heart that Gideon is a good man."

About two days later the Konoha group had arrived and were just standing and staring in awe. Stretching out before them was an enormous yet beautiful bridge that connected the mainland to Wave. Sasuke turned to Kakashi and his uncle and then asked: "When did Wave build like this one sensei-tachi?" "HALT! Who goes there, friend or f...OW! What the hell are you doing Hiien?" "Are you trying to scare the travelers away again Shojen? You know how Tensa Zangetsu will treat you if you frighten another group of tourists and those looking for a home away again." The Konoha group just stood at the ready as they saw two figures walking towards them, arguing heatedly with each other. One was wearing dark brown pants, black shoes and a white long sleeved dress shirt with a dark purple vest. He had sandy blond hair and violet/emerald eyes that seemed to shine like jewels. The other one had short dark brown hair, ruby red eyes and was wearing an outfit that seemed similar to a military uniform from the times before shinobi.

The two stopped a few feet away from them and Tsunade asked: "We heard that there are injured..." "We know why it is that you are here kunoichi-chan." The two faced the group and motioned for them to follow so they followed the two who had started to argue again: "Hiien, Shojen, Tensa Zangetsu is looking for you two. I will continue to lead the group to see Kaiza-san." The two nodded and dashed away, leaving the other young man there with the group. He just looked at them for a moment but then motioned with his head to follow him down the road where he was taking them to a house down the way: "Hangetsu!" Inari came dashing out of the house with a bento box in each hand and a smile on his face: "Have you seen Gideon nii-san? My mom and I made him a bento today." Hangetsu smiled and was going to say something when they heard a loud boom and saw a trail of smoke starting to fly their way. Hangetsu quickly picked the little boy up and dashed away before a smoking figure landed in front of them causing a crater, sending the Konoha group into the water down the way: "Ouch..."

Hangetsu looked at the edge of the crater with Inari and looked in where their eyes widened: "Tensa Zangetsu what in the worlds happened to you?" Gideon clombed out of the crater and said as he dusted himself off with the help of a relieved looking Inari: "Shojen and Hiien were arguing about something again and I was caught in the crossfire. And they somehow got rid of the genjutsu around my eyes thought, which I will have to thank them for later. Now Inari, would you like to come and have a picnic lunch with us?" The eyes of Inari sparkled happily and he picked up the lunch boxes he and his mother had made earlier: "Hold on just a moment!" The trio turned around and saw the Konoha group coming forward, each of them dripping wet and amusement on the face of Gideon, which was hidden so that they could not see it. Tsunade went forward and was going to ask if he had been injured when Gideon turned his back on her and walked away with Hangetsu, Inari following happily as he talked with them some more: "Are you the shinobi we asked for?"

The group turned around and saw Tsunami standing there with a basket in her hands: "Please come with me and we can go inside to dry your clothes." Most of them nodded but Tsunade was worried about those in town so she said: "I am going into town to see if I can see those men who fell through that void that you mentioned in the message to the Hokage." Tsunami nodded and led the others inside while Tsunade used a jutsu to dry herself off. She adjusted the bag on her shoulder and continued further into Wave: "Tsunade of the Sennin or should I call you Lady Namikaze-Senju?" She quickly turned around and saw a young man who was almost six feet tall with emerald green eyes, shoulder length black hair that was in a ponytail and wearing all black with a white shirt and red vest: "Are you surprised that I know your true name? I found a book that had many ninja on its pages." Athrun appeared in front of her, leaned forward and said in a menacing voice with his eyes changing different colors: "If you do anything that will cause pain to Tensa Zangetsu I will kill you." A vein popped on her forehead and she threw a punch at him but a tail whipped out of nowhere and caught her arm, a look of shock on her face: "Do not touch him Namikaze-Senju or you will pay the price. Mikadzuki the others are in the park with Inari. Please go and meet them and I will be there shortly."

Mikadzuki nodded and disappeared in a swirl of sakura petals. Tsunade turned to where the tail was coming from and saw the figure from before that had pushed them into the water. He removed his tail from her now bruised wrist and stood in front of her, the only thing she was able to see were glowing sapphire eyes: "If you ever and I mean EVER touch any of my friends then I will make sure that you regret it for the rest of your life." He backhanded her across the face and she flew into the woods, breaking many trees. Gideon just smirked and then disappeared back to the park where he saw Inari playing hide and seek with the others with a laughing smile on his face: _**' You remind me so much of my baby boys Jiraiya II and Arashi. If it were not for that war then they as well as their fathers would still be with me. But at least u have something to remember them by.' **_He fingered the chains he was wearing and then went to the group to join in on the fun, everyone laughing and eating happily.

_**Hello there residents of FanFiction Land! I have returned with a new story and I hope that you like it as much as I enjoy writing it! And for those of you waiting for the next chapter or The Fourth's Shadow will only have to wait for another three to four days before I post it! Hooray! Now please review this and let me know what you think! Obi-Chan**_


End file.
